Welcome to my New Family
by Magical Mists
Summary: Lavi and Lenalee are a couple with forever love. They take care of a young girl named Alice Kanda-Walker and they wanted a family. Will there family end happily?
1. Enter my Lovely World

It was a bright clear morning with birds chirping and soaring through the air as cars drove down on the street below. Everything looked peaceful and calm and thats all one can wish for once in awhile. The green and red blanket lied over my body as I slowly sat up with my hair falling over my shoulders and some runs down my back. A small russian blue kitten lied on my lap like it did every other night. Its fur looked as if it shined from the light peaking through the window.

The smell of freshly cooked food drifted int the bed room. Then there was the sound of foot steps getting closer to the door. The door knob clicked as it opened slowly to only see my man standing in the door way. "Good Morning, Sweet Heart." Lavi spoke in a loving tone that warmed my heart. His red flaming hair glowed from the light as he still stood in his pj's. He wasn't wearing a shirt but his pajama pants were orange with a red and yellow stripe at the bottom. It was so like him to be wearing something that reminded me of a fire just as his hair did. he came over to me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead before helping me to my feet. I rose slowly as the small kitten moved from my lap and made a small jump onto the carpetted floor.

I was wearing a dark forest green night dress that went very well with my hair. Lavi's strong arms rapped around my body. I hugged him back with a huge smile on each others face's. When he releashed me he gently took my hand and guided me into the kitchen. The floor was tile and felt cold on the souls of my feet. I sat at the wooden table once Lavi my hand free and went to check on the food. He was making eggs and toast, yeah it was a common meal but it was very sweet of him. When the food was down he places a plate infront of me and one the other side of the table for himself. "Would you like water or Coffee?" The smile on his face still warmed me as I finally replied.

"Water please." i said sweetly as he grabbed two cup and filled mine with nice cold water then sat it on the table next to my plate. "Thank you." He sat down at the table across from me.

"Your welcome, sweety." he stilled smiled as well as I did. The kitten jumped onto the table and joined us for breakfast. Suddenly I remembered something, Lavi and I are going to meet Allen and Kanda later at the park. Plus we have to take care of their kid for the weekend, I believe her name was Alice Kanda-Walker. makes me wonder why she took both of their last names. It wasn't long until Lavi snapped me back in the reality. "So Lenalee, what time do we meet Allen and Kanda today?" He asked i a forgettful tone like he normally does.

"At noon in central park." Once I said that I looked at the time, it was 10am. That wasn't much time so I ate fast while Lavi on the other hand enjoyed his food. "I'll be back I need a shower!" I yelled to him once I was already on my feet across the room. Lavi just raised a hand meaning ok since he was eating.

It has been thirty munites and I just got out of the shower then I got dress in jean shorts and a dark purple sleeve-less shirt. Then I brushed my hair out of my face so kept brushing until there wasn't a singal knot in my dark green hair. Once I was sure there was no knots in my hair I put it up in one pony tail instead of my usuall pig tails. Then I slipped on socks and new shoes I got only three nights ago that I haven't yet used. It was now 10:45am and Lavi just got in the shower. The ride was about 15 minutes so I hope it doesn't take Lavi to long.

After about 40 minutes Lavi and I were both ready to go the central park. The time was now 11:25am as we got into the car. The car was warm inside and there was no cooler so we had to open the windows. Lavi drove the car to the park but it was longer than it was meant to be due to the traffic that was involved. I simply watched out the window. There was so many buildings and cars but very little trees for awhile. The closer to the park we got the more trees there was. Some tall and some only small saplings that haven't yet grown to have bark.

Once we park the car in an almost empty lot we knew they were already here. Their car was a simple dark blue but it was clean and new. Stepping out of the car I would smell the wonderful amora of flowers and other plant life. Lavi came over and gently took my hand. We slowly walked to where Allen and Kanda sat. Allen was wearing long jeans and a silky white shirt that matched his white perfectly while Kanda wore black pants and a short sleeve dark blue shirt that matched his eyes. They sat together on a bench but Allen looked strangly cold. There daughter Alice was playing on the swing set with long dark blue hair like Kanda's and silver moon eyes like Allen's.

"Hey Allen, Kanda, we are here." Lavi smiled as his old friends that we have known for the past nine years. Allen smiled as us and I knew he was happy to see us. Kanda was never that big into smiling and still isn't but he made it seem like he was alittle less annoyed.

"Hey Lenalee and Lavi, how have you been? Its been awhile." Allen said with concern and care as Kanda rapped his arms around his waist.

"We are fine." I answered cheerfully then I wonder something, "Oh may I ask what you two are going this weekend that you can't bring Alice with you?" My head was tilted to the side and Allen was still giving me a concerned look. I thought Allen was about to answer but instead Kanda answered.

"That doesn't matter, Lenalee. Please just take care of Alice, we will be back sunday night to bring her home alright?" He gave me a harsh glare so I asume its important therefor I didn't question anymore. Lavi's hand was still connected to mine so I gripped his hand tighter. Allen started coughing abit and he looked rather tired. I wanted to ask him but Kanda would get over protective of him and get in the way so I didn't.

We spent about tweny minutes talking to them before heading home with Alice. She was crying in the car because she missed her parents so much, even within the first few minutes. Lavi and I decided to get her ice cream at the shop to help cheer her up. Alice and I sat at the bench outside in the summer sun where it was warm, I tried comforting the poor little girl. This proves how much Allen and Kanda care for their child which was a good sign of being a parent. Lavi came out with a bowl of chocolate icecream for the little girl, she was about the age of 4 or 5 years old. She looked up at Lavi with tears running down her face and I could tell he felt bad. "Shhh. Don't worry Alice, you will see them soon. We are you aunt and uncle please relax." I whispered calmly into the girls ear and she shyly took the bowl of icecream from Lavi's hand which looked giant to the young girl.

The girl stood up carefully and went over to Lavi and hugged him while crying on his shirt. "T-thank you, m-mister." She muttered while still crying into his shirt. Lavi hugged the child back carefully to comfort her as well.

"Its ok. Please stop crying, we will make everything better." Lavi smiled and the girl stopped crying abit. Then the thought came to me, Lavi would be a wonderful father. i was smiling gently as i came over to them. The little girl looked at me then hugged me as well while crying into my shoulder. It was about three more minutes the girl was crying before she shyly started eating the somewhat melted icecream. She didn't seem to care about it being melted.

After awhile she smiled at us with tears still left in her eyes. it was warming to know her felt better being around us. Once we were home I decided to lay with the little girl to keep her happy. I taught her how to play chests and checkers, we played hide-n-seek and of course Lavi joined to help the girl giggle and smile. We watched some movies together and played around with the kitten. The rest of the day went by rather fast as we laughed and played with the child.

Once it was dark and it was time to put her to sleep get gave her a blanket that was white with silver snow designs and the kitten slept with her on the couch. Its nice to have a child around. When I have a child with Lavi I will be sure to make his or her life as wonderful as it can be. What would his or her name be though? The questions went through my head for awhile until Lavi brought me to reality with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello fellow fans. I know this is random and I am working on two other fan fiction but this one is going to be sweet and loving..well most of the time. I do ship Lavi and Lenalee a lot so I hope you like this :) Please review~**


	2. Surprised

That morning all wasn't to well. My knees pressed up against the cold tile floor in a room without any fresh air getting to me. The sickness went on for awhile and Lavi was getting extremely nervous that I have a major illness but I told him to keep Alice happy. She is my main worry at the moment cause if we lost her Kanda would probably kill us and Allen would be upset. That should never happen and it won't.

As time went on the illness started going away. Probably only morning sickness. Nothing dangerous or bad. Once I stepped out of the badroom I was greeted at a huge hug from Lavi. "You feeling better, lovely?" He asked me and I smiled at him before hugging him back warmly. Alice just sat in quiet looking at us. She had a weird look in her eye, I remember Allen saying something over the phone two weeks ago about her having a weird talent, when he said that I that it was more normal. For explain being a swords man like Kanda or a marshal arts master like Allen but the way she glared at us made me get a weird different feeling about what she could do.

"Are you pregnant?" Alice smiled at me as if making me say yes. That question was pretty word, this girl knew to much for her age, why does Allen and Kanda talk about this around her? Once Lavi understood what the girl his grip around me tensed up and I knew what he was thinking. About four days ago we had a little fun but we never exactly checked.

"Excuse me dear." He moved away from me and ran off to get something and it was pretty clear what he was getting. While he was gone I guided Alice to a couch in the living room and ask her afew questions.

"How do you know what we are talking about?" I raised an eye brow.

"Simple, I can see it all in your eyes." I was shocked with this responce. What does she mean by that?

"That doesn't make sence." I stated simply.

"My parents have more abilities than you think miss Lenalee, Father Kanda and Mother Allen have secrets they don't tell anyone." She smiled and swirled her long dark hair. This is so confusing. Then Lavi was beside me and quickly grabbed me, pulling me into a different. We checked and Lavi was staring at what the result was.

"Your pregnant." Lavi said calmly at first then smiled. "Your pregnant!" He repeated louder in a happier tone with an even bigger smile. So Lavi is going to be a father, I wonder now if the child will be a boy or a girl. The more I thought about it the more I realized I won't be able to do anything alone without Lavi trying to help me.

His lips were now locked with mine. A strong warmth filled up my chest as we kissed passionetly. Suddenly a small voice came from the other room. "Miss Lenalee and Sir Lavi are you two done with your little fun?" Alce walked into the room and we pulled apart quickly. She was giving us a warming smile. How can a girl who was afraid to leave her parnets turn out like this the never next day?

"Wait, Lenalee we have to tell your brother that ou are pregnant." He stated simply and he was right. A sigh escaped my mouth and I went over to the phone and went to my contacts list and hit his name. The phone rang for awhile before he picked up.

"Hello, Lenalee." He greeted me over the phone with a large smile and my chest felt tight.

"Hello brother, I have some news for you." I was smiling, I was excited for this and I'm not sure if he would be to pleased.

"What is it?" He called confused knowing I usually tell him bad things that happen.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
